


The Competition

by Ria083



Category: k pop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria083/pseuds/Ria083
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Jess was a long term Army. She had found them shortly after their debut. They were all stunning young guys back then but now a few years on she was starting to see that they were gorgeous young men. When you follow someone for so long it's hard to see how they develop as they grow up until one day it hits you like a truck.   
It was Suga that hit Jess like a truck. Even though she had always been OT7. Suga slowly started to stand out to Jess more and more. Some her friends said she was no longer OT7 but she argued that she loved all the boys and their music, but there was always going to be one you felt a more physical attraction too. The only one who understood her reasoning was her sister KT. KT's ultimate was RM. 

When her phone pinged with the Weverse announcement, Jess wasted no time in going to check it out.   
She couldn't believe her eyes, so much so that she came out the app, turned her phone off and back on again to reset all the apps. When she went back into Weverse the announcement was still there.   
A chance to met the guys after their concert. 1 person from each concert had a chance. All you had to do was send in where you were seeing the concert and your seat number. Jess wasted no time in doing what had been asked. It was a long shot but if you don't try the chance went from slim to none at all.  
Jess closed down the app and got ready for work. She was running late again! These boys would end up getting her fired they were that bad a distraction.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess forgot about the competition after she entered it, like most 20 somethings she had a lot going on. She had not long broken up with her long term boyfriend so she was currently living with KT in her place. It was cramped and driving Jess slowly insane. Flat hunting was proving difficult and expensive when your on your own. 

Jess was currently trying to concentrate on scrolling through flats on a website but it was hard when she finds herself bopping along to her BTS albums and even worse when "Seesaw" comes on. Jess' mind wondered away from looking at flats.   
The things she wanted Suga to do to her made her shiver whenever she thought of it.   
Jess could imagine kissing his lips, opening her mouth to let his tongue roam round her mouth. Letting him strip her naked.....  
As Jess let her mind wonder her hand travelled down her body, she slid her hand into the waist band of her sweats.   
Jess ran her fingers round her folds as images of Suga filled her head. She began to rub her clit vigorously as the images of Suga ran through her head. Them together as a tangled mass of sweaty limbs writhing on a bed together. Jess has to bury her head in her pillows as she came.   
"Jess!"  
KT was home. Jess has just about enough time to pull her hand out her sweats before her sister ran into her room. Jess rolled her eyes some things never changed.   
"Ever heard of fucking knocking?"   
"What?...oh sorry....but this just came as I was coming in. It's for you."  
KT threw package on Jess' bed and walked out.   
Jess huffed and sat up. She looked over the package. Well she didn't remember sending off for anything, she thought ripping the top off to get the package open.   
As she pulled out the contents her jaw hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess couldn't believe her eyes....she had won! Shit! Holy crap! She was going to get to meet the guys after their concert in London! Not only that her concert ticket had been upgraded to VIP, she supposed so it was so it would be easier to get her back stage after the concert.   
KT was gonna be gutted, she hadn't been able to go this year due to work issues. In the true style of a sister Jess ran off to find KT to rub it in her face. 

The following weeks dragged now that Jess knows she won the competition, but when the day finally came round she was far too excited and nervous. She hoped she could get all this out her system before she met BTS or she was gonna fan girl....hard and that would just be down right embarrassing.   
When Jess got to the venue she was about an hour early but with traffic being unpredictable she'd rather early than late. Jess showed her ticket at the entrance and got worried when the ticket guy called someone else over. He showed the other guy her ticket and told her to follow him. Jess has no clue what was going on as she was led to a side entrance. "Excuse me? But where are you taking me?"   
"You won the competition Miss!"  
"Well yes I realise that but am I not going to see the concert?"   
"Yes you will see the concert after you meet the guys."  
Hold up! Jess was panicked. She was gonna meet them now!   
"But I thought I would meet them after?"  
"Oh yes, you will see them after the concert as well."  
Jess was having a hard time processing this information. She thought they would be far too busy to meet the guys now what with getting ready to perform.   
Jess was led into a room with several sofa's and tables of food and drink.   
"Please make yourself comfortable and help yourself to a drink." Her escort said as he closed the door and left her alone.   
Jess grabbed a bottle of water and sat on one of the sofa's, her legs jittering with nervous energy. Jess pulled her phone out and started sliding the rough her social media.   
After about 10 mins the door opened and there he was, the first to enter the room followed noisily by the other 6.   
They were all stunning creatures and Jess couldn't help but stare as they all plonked themselves down on the sofa's. Jess gave the inside of her thigh a discrete pinch to make sure she wasn't dreaming.   
They all greeted Jess with smiles and waves. Jess returned their one by one until she settled on Suga. She couldn't help but stare as shock waves shot straight to her pussy, she squeezed her thighs together that didn't go unnoticed by one of the guys. V gained Jess' attention as he laughed and asked if she needed the toilet. Jess face burned bright red as she shook her head.   
They all laughed but it seemed to help break the ice as they settled into asking and answering questions and including Jess in the conversation as much as possible. At one point Jess' attention was drawn back to Suga as she realized that he'd been relatively quiet compared to the others. Jess was a bit more than shocked to find his attention on her...staring. Jess flushed red and gave him a small smile which he didn't return. Jess brushed it off knowing his reputation at being a little more withdrawn around strangers and carried on joining the others in their jokes and laughter.   
All too soon it was time for them to leave and Jess to join the crowd out front. She let the guys leave first each one giving her a hug and saying they would see her later. Suga left the room with a small wave and half smile.  
Jess was left waiting for her escort to return to take her to watch the concert. When the door opened she muttered "Finally..." and turned to leave.   
Jess' breath caught in her throat as it wasn't her escort stood in the door but Suga.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess found herself walking backwards as Suga made his way towards her. The back of her thighs hit the sofa and she came to a stop. Suga kept coming until there was no space between them. He reached a hand up to cup her cheek.   
"What have you done to me?"  
Jess was confused she had hardly interacted with Suga the whole time they were in this room. She frowned as he smirked and rubbed his groin on her thigh. "See what you've done?"  
Jess gasped as she felt Suga's semi hard cock against her. Suga smirked again brushed his lips across hers and walked out. 

Jess shook herself. Ok what the fuck just happened? She must have been day dreaming. Just then her escort arrived and led her to where she needed to be. Jess decided to forget about it for now and just enjoy the concert. 

The concert had been amazing as always. Jess was hot, sweaty and shattered from all the dancing and screaming she had been doing. Although she swore a couple of time Suga winked at her, even though all the guys came over and gave her some of their attention Suga's was more obvious to her.   
Jess was now back in the room she was before the concert starving and thirsty. She grabbed some water and some food. Just then the boys bundled in laughing and clearly on a high. Why wouldn't they be their performance had be great. J Hope flopped down next to her.   
"So what did you think?"  
"It was great, amazing, like always."  
J Hope grinned until he felt someone standing over him. Suga was stood over him and shifted his head in indication that J Hope needed to move up. J Hope rolled his eyes at Jess as she giggled. Suga sat down next to Jess almost claiming her he was so close. The rest of the guys started then smirked as they realised what was going on.   
RM spoke up. "So are you staying somewhere near by?"  
"I live about 45 mins away so I was gonna go home after this."  
The guys clearly didn't think this was a good idea as she was met with protests of going home and offers to come and join them for some fun back at their hotel.   
Jess stuttered trying to reply. Before she could she heard a deep voice in her ear state.   
"You better come with us, I think Suga would like that." She gasped and turned to the voice to see V looming over her a wide grin on his face. As she turned back round she caught a red faced Suga scowling at V.   
"Well ok, if it not a problem."  
"No it's fine." Said Jimin. "If you go home we might have to put up with a moody Suga for the rest of the tour."  
Jess realised she could end up just being a notch on Suga's bed post but did that really bother her that much.....?  
Jess thought that it had been a long time since she had just been able to let her hair down and have some fun plus she could secretly add Suga as a notch in her bed post.   
Jess had been so taken up in her thoughts that she hadn't realised everyone was getting ready to leave. Suga stood and held his hand down to her. She grinned at him and took his hand as he led her out to the car taking them to the guys hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Jess and Suga were left alone in the back seat of the car while the rest of the boys piled in in front of them.   
Suga still had a hold of her hand their fingers entwined together. His thumb was slowly rubbing up and down her thumb. Suga leaned in to Jess' ear.   
"I'm glad you came...although you have no idea how hard it was not to bend you over that sofa and take you there and then."  
Jess couldn't form any words and just flushed bright red.   
"What did you do to her Suga? She's redder than a traffic light." Jungkook looked at them both and laughed.  
V, who was sat next to Jungkook asked.   
"So do we all get a go, or are you being greedy tonight Suga?"   
Suga swore at him.   
"Fuck off, V. Go find your own girl."  
V and Jungkook laughed as they turned back round to face front.   
"Don't worry about them, they are harmless and are just messing around."

It wasn't a long drive back to the hotel. They entered the hotel via the back entrance just in case any fans spotted them and Jess with them.   
They got up to the boys floor and all bundled into one room.   
RM asked round what they all wanted for food and drink. Jess was easy whatever the boys had she was happy.   
They spent the rest of the evening laughing, joking and messing around. Jess was having so much fun she forgot who she was with. Eventually all the boys peeled off to their own rooms as they said their good nights. Eventually it was just her and Suga left.   
"So I best get off home." Jess mumbled.   
"Do you really have to go?" Suga shifted closer to Jess.   
"Well....do I have a reason to stay?"  
Suga cupped her cheeks with his hands and pulled her closer.   
"I think you should stay....for me."  
"Mmm maybe....." Jess teased Suga.   
Suga growled at her as he crashed his lips to hers. He moved his arms down to her shoulders and tugged at her to get her to move closer. Suga was demanding nothing was slow or sweet about this. It was all about what Suga needed and he was going to take what he wanted.   
Suga's tongue pushed passed her lips and devoured her mouth searching around as far as his tongue could reach. His hands got busy pulling at her clothes.   
Jess was lost in the moment and went along with whatever he wanted she was his to do with as he wished.   
In no time at all they were just in their underwear.   
Suga picked Jess up and carried her to the bed and threw her down. He pulled at her panties and she sat up and removed her bra and reached over and yanked Suga's boxers down.   
Jess gasped at the size of Suga's hard cock. She wasn't sure she'd be able to take that, but shook the thoughts aside as she ran her tongue up and down until finally closing her lips around his head. He groaned and ran his fingers into her hair as she ran her tongue across his slit. Suga grunted as he pushed Jess' head down and thrust his cock further into her mouth. Jess gagged as his cock hit the back of her throat but she kept sucking and swallowing around his cock.   
Jess could feel Suga's cock twitching in her mouth and he pulled her off him and pushed her on to her back on to the bed.   
Suga climbed on the bed after her.   
"On your hands and knees." He said.   
Jess did as he asked but felt a little disappointed that he wasn't going to return the favour, so she was more that shocked when his head appeared between her legs. Suga flashed her a smirk as he pulled her hips down to his face.   
Jess groaned as he sucked and licked at her clit. She couldn't help herself as she pulled herself upright and rocked her hips and ground down harder on to Suga's face. Suga's tongue darted in and out of her pussy and she cried out as she came on his face.   
Jess dropped forward as she came down from her orgasm. Suga pulled himself out from under her, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and flipped her on to her back.   
Jess was still recovering as Suga spread her legs. He pushed himself into her pussy and they both moaned. Suga have her a minute to adjust before he pulled her hips closer and wrapped her legs around his hips. He kept his hands on her hips as he started to thrust into her. It was hard and fast and Jess didn't think she would cum again until she felt the feeling build up as he hit her spot. Jess cried out as her second orgasm hit hard and fast. Suga thrust a few more times before he buried himself deep into Jess' pussy and threw his head back and groaned loudly as his own orgasm hit.   
Suga fell forward and buried his face into Jess' neck and they stayed that way for a while as they both recovered.   
Eventually Suga pulled out of Jess and rolled to lay next to her.   
They turned their heads to face each other and grinned.   
"Well that was definitely a good reason to stay. Although I was really after JK..."  
Jess laughed as Suga scowled at her as he hit her arm. She shifted her head closer and kissed his lips with a smile.   
"Do you guys have to leave early tomorrow?"  
"Not too early, our flight home isn't until 11am."  
Jess sat up. "You better get some sleep then."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'll go and let you get some sleep I can get home pretty quick from here."  
"Erm no! You staying here."   
Jess squealed as Suga grabbed her and pulled her back down next to him. Jess was prepared for this to be a one night thing so was happy to go home, but clearly Suga had other thoughts.   
"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Suga mumbled.   
"No, I booked a day off to recover from being at the concert."  
"That's good so you can stay with me until we leave."  
Jess flushed red but also had a million thoughts running through her head. Why did he want her to stay?  
"Yea sure I can do that, if you want."   
Suga smiled a gorgeous gummy smile, reached down grabbing the covers and tucked Jess into his side as he covered them both.   
"We better get some sleep then...you might be lucky enough to get round 2 in the morning." He smirked as she giggled into his chest.   
Jess drifted off to sleep listening to Suga's heart beat.


	6. Chapter 6

Jess rolled herself off of Suga and they both lay there panting as they recovered.   
"Well that was a good wake up call. Wish you could wake me up like that everyday."  
Jess grinned. She had taken control this morning after finding herself awake before Suga. She felt kinda guilty at waking him thinking he needed to sleep but he certainly didn't complain.   
There's was a knock at the door. Suga pulled the covers over them both as he called out.   
"Come in."   
Jin stuck his head round the door.   
"Just making sure your up its nearly time to go. Oh morning Jess."  
"H-hi Jin." Jess blushed.   
"Yea, Yea I'm up. I'll be out soon." Suga answered Jin.   
Jin ducked back out the room as Suga got out of bed and turned to Jess.   
"Can I have your number?" He asked as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers.   
Jess was puzzled but nodded in reply.   
Suga handed his phone over so Jess could put her number in his phone book.   
Jess' phone beeped as she received a text.   
"Just me, so you have my number."   
Jess smiled. She wasn't sure where this was going or how things would play out but she was single and free to find out.   
Jess got up and dressed as Suga was slinging clothes into his suitcase.   
After he was done he took her hand and they left the room together. 

They met the guys in reception. RM smirked as he asked.   
"Did you enjoy your night Jess?"   
The others snorted as Jess flushed and nodded. Suga looked unimpressed.   
"Stop teasing her guys."  
"Ok ok. I'm sorry Jess."  
RM looked apologetic as Jess smiled at him in forgiveness.   
"Do you want us to drop you back at your car."  
"Oh please that would be great."

The drive back to the concert venue was quiet. Jess and Suga again tucked into the back of the car and the rest of the guys sat up front, either dozing off or chatting together quietly.   
"I don't want to go but I suppose I don't have much choice." Suga said sadly.   
"Why don't you want to go home?"  
"I'm gonna miss you."  
Jess was surprised at Suga's confession. Suga noticed the surprise and immediately became apologetic.   
"I-I'm sorry that was a bit much for less than 12 hrs of knowing you."  
"No! No it's fine. I'd rather know how your feeling than guessing."  
Just then they pulled up to the venue and Jess had to go. Suga climbed out the car with her and walked her to her own car.   
"So we can give this a try then?" Suga questioned.   
Jess thought about it. She'd never done a long distance relationship in England let alone one that was in another country.   
They were both young and really with nothing to lose.   
Suga started talking as Jess was thinking about it.   
"I'll come over as often as I can. I want to make this work, no one has ever captivated me like you have and I don't want to lose that....or you."  
"There's no harm in trying...what do we have to lose?"  
"Is that a yes? You'll be by girlfriend?"  
V leaned out the door of the guys car.   
"Suga come we have got to go!"  
Suga waved his hand in V's direction dismissing him.  
Jess looked at Suga's hopeful face.   
"Yes. Yes I'll be your girlfriend."  
Suga grinned and pulled Jess into a hug. They kissed just as V started shouting at Suga again to get a move on.   
"Go. I don't want you guys to miss your flight."  
"Ok, but I'll text you later?"  
"Sure. I want to know my man made it home ok."  
Suga beamed at that and with one finally kiss he turned and ran back to their car. Jess turned to each him go and laughed as all the guys were waving from the windows and V making kissy faces at Suga. As she watched the guys drive away Jess remembered that Suga had sent her a text. She pulled out her phone and looked at it.   
"I miss you already!"  
Jess smiled as she sent him a text back.   
"I miss you too."

When Jess got home she was on cloud 9. The last 24 hours were like a dream and she was sure she was going to wake up any second. Jess had a massive smile on her face as she walked into the lounge.   
"What the hell are you smiling about?" KT asked.   
"Oh nothing, just a pretty amazing night. The concert was amazing and the guys were very friendly and easy to chat to."  
"What happened? I want details!"   
Jess sat down and told KT everything although she had to tell KT to shut up a few times when she asked about RM constantly. KT gasped and ooo-ed as Jess told her everything....everything except about her and Suga. For now Jess was happy to keep this...whatever it was going to be...between her, Suga and of course the other 6 guys.


	7. Chapter 7

They bundle onto their plane and took up their seats. Suga relaxed into his and leaned the back of the seat back so he could lay down and closed his eyes. Jimin took the seat next to him.   
"You really like her huh?" Jimin asked.   
"Yeah, but...."  
"But what?"  
"I don't know I can't explain it. No one as ever had the effect on me like she has...it's kinda scary."  
J-Hope leaned over the back of their seats.   
"Sounds like our Suga could be in love..."  
Suga snorted. "Don't be daft...I've not even known her 24 hrs."  
"That's my point.." said J Hope. "You have only just met her and yet I bet you have you have her number...and you spoke for long enough when we got her back to her car..almost like you didn't want to leave."  
Suga was becoming uncomfortable... it was true but also annoying that these guys knew him too well.   
"Shut up Hobi!" Suga went on the defensive.   
"Ok, ok." J Hope held up his hands in submission and sat back down in his seat.   
"I think it's nice.."  
"What is Jimin?"  
"You found someone....not matter how it goes, you both clearly care for each other already."  
Suga shook his head.   
"Enough talking Jimin."  
Jimin smirked knowing he had subtly hit the nail on the head and settled into his seat for the flight home. 

A few hours later Suga was woken by Jimin whispering in his ear and shaking his shoulder.   
"Yoong....Yoongi....you might want to wake up."  
Suga groggily opened his eyes and was ready to cuss Jimin out for waking him up, until noticed that Jimin was looking embarrassed   
"What?! What's wrong?"  
"I don't know what sort of dream you were having Yoongi but I think you need to sort yourself out."  
Jimin went bright red as he pointedly looked at Suga crotch. Only then did Suga realise he had a tent in his pants.   
"Ah shit! I'm sorry Jimin." He muttered as he got up and went to the loo. Thankfully he didn't have to walk past the other guys to get there or he'd never hear the end of it.   
Suga had no recollection of what he'd been dreaming about but clearly his cock did. He put the lid down on the toilet and sat waiting for it to subside. After a couple of minutes he realised it wasn't going to be ignored.   
Suga stood up and pulled his trousers and boxers down, pulled his shirt off his stomach and started to think of Jess as he palmed his cock. He slid his hand up and down as he remembered her riding his face and her coming on him that way. Suga's cock twitched at the memory and he groaned. As he played his few memories of Jess over and over in his head his cock got harder and he got closer to the edge. He finally blew his load on his stomach as he remembered her crying out his name this morning as she came riding his cock. 

Suga cleaned himself up and returned to his seat next to Jimin.   
"Feel better now?" Jimin smirked.   
"Shut up." Suga scowled at Jimin.   
Jimin made a motion to lock his lips and laid his head back on his seat and closed his eyes.   
Suga did the same and tried his hardest to go back to sleep. It was no good he could do nothing but think of Jess. He pulled his phone out and scrolled through emails, social media....anything to stop his mind wandering back to Jess.   
It seemed to have worked as the next thing he remembers is Jimin shaking his shoulder to wake him telling him they were home.


	8. Chapter 8

Suga wasn't totally sure of the time difference between here and England so he just shot off a quick text to tell Jess that they had arrived safely and were on their way to the dorm. He didn't expect an answer thinking she may have been busy. 

Jess was scrolling through more estate agent sites trying to find a flat. It was driving her insane and living with her sister was making her frustration even worse. She loved KT dearly but jeez she was annoying.   
Jess' phone buzzed. She was happy to see they all got home safely. Jess checked the time. She could probably get a quick text off before he needed to sleep seeing as South Korea was 8hrs ahead in time it was getting pretty late there.   
"Glad to hear you all got back safe."  
Jess put her phone down not expecting a reply, but....  
"Yea we are all good, back at the dorm now."  
"So...shouldn't you be sleeping about now. It's getting late there."  
"Most of us slept on the plane so we are kinda wide awake and probably will be for a while."  
"Oh ok....so what are you doing?"  
"Hmm trying not to think of you. You caused me some serious issues on the plane you know."  
"Me! What did I do?"  
"Well I'm not sure. I don't remember the dream I had, but Jimin had to wake me to...you know....sort myself out."  
"Oh...oooohhh. Sorry."  
Jess wasn't sure why she apologized, it just seemed the right thing to do.  
"Not as sorry as your going to be next time I lay my hands on you!"  
Whoops!   
"Shame your not here now."  
"Why?"

"Then you could touch me...instead of me touching myself."  
Suga groaned. This girl was gonna be the death of him.   
"Does it feel good?"  
"It feels so good...but your hands on me is far better."  
Jesus! He was glad he was in his room right now, his third boner of the day was coming on fast.   
"Oh your so lucky your in a different country right now."  
He was answered with a picture of Jess butt naked with her hand on her pussy.   
Holy shit! That was unexpected, fucking amazing but unexpected.   
Suga decided to show her what she had done to him.   
"Just returning the favour." Attachment.   
Jess was quiet for a couple of minutes as Suga sat stroking this cock imagining Jess' mouth sliding up and down it instead.   
Suga's phone pinged. Jess had finally sent him a message.   
"OMG! I think I just soaked my bed. I love the thought of you playing with yourself while you think of me."  
Suga dropped his phone beside him.   
That was more than enough to set Suga pumping furiously at his cock his high just out of reach. His phone pinged again.   
"But we both know it's much better with my lips wrapped round your cock."  
Yeah he did know!  
That's how she woke him up a few short hours a go.   
Suga slid down his bed and buried his head in his pillow as he cried out when his orgasm hit.   
"Oh fuuuuck." He groaned.   
This girl was a menace.   
There was a knock at his door.   
"Suga? You ok in there?" It sounded like RM.   
"Yea....I'm...fine." He managed to form a sentence.   
"Ok."  
"You are a very dangerous woman."  
"Me? Why what did I do?"  
"You know full well!"  
"LOL."  
Oh she was in so much trouble. When they got a break he was going to London and show just how much trouble she was in.   
"I'm going to try and sleep now. You nearly had the guys banging my door down."  
"Aww did my man make too much noise."  
"Good night Jess!"  
"Good night babe." 😇

Jess giggled to herself as Suga signed off. It sounded like she should look forward to seeing him again. Jess pulled her clothes back on and continued looking for flats. If this relationship was going to last that was more than enough reason to find her own place. She didn't fancy bringing Suga back here, KT would never give them the privacy they would need.


	9. Chapter 9

It only took Jess a few more weeks to find a reasonably priced flat and today she was moving in. KT was bawling like she was moving out the country when in actual fact she was only about 15 mins down the road.   
"Jeez KT pack it will you?"  
"B-but I've loved having you here."  
Jess needed her own space especially seeing as Suga would be over in a few weeks.   
KT still didn't know about Suga and Jess wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.   
"KT I love you dearly but I need my own space, and I'm not far away."  
"I know." KT sniffled. 

When everything Jess had was moved into her flat it was nearly time to have dinner. She really didn't feel like cooking. Jess had seen a Chinese take away just a few doors down so popped out to grab some food. 

Just as she was sitting down to eat, she got a message on her phone. Seriously KT was gonna drive her even more insane with the endless "I miss you." texts. Jess was surprised to see it wasn't KT but Suga.   
Jess checked the time, it had to be like 4am there now. She shook her head as she opened the message.   
"Hi, did you get moved in ok?"  
"Yes, thanks. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
"Mmm maybe but I had to finish putting this melody together first."  
Jess had come to realise over the last few weeks that Suga wouldn't stop work on a song until it was perfect.  
"So now it's finished you can finally get some rest!"  
"For today yeah. I have a few more things to get done before I goof off with you."  
"I'll make your time here worth it."  
"Yeah but we will have to wait and see if your able to walk!"  
"Wait...what?"  
"Oh I still owe you for what you did to me on the plane and when I got back here....remember?"  
Ah shit....she had hoped he'd forgotten about that.   
"I'm in trouble aren't I?"  
"Oh yes...a huge amount."  
Jess squeezed her thighs together remembering the night and the morning they had together.   
"I think you should stop talking like that and go sleep."  
"Oh? Why?"  
"I might just have to send you more pictures...."  
Jess' phone went quiet. She put some food in her mouth.   
"Yeah I think maybe I should go to bed, before you start me off again."  
Jess giggled.   
"Good night hun."  
"Good night...see you soon."  
Jess couldn't wait to see him again. It felt like forever since the concert but in reality it was only a few weeks. 

Little did Jess know that Suga was already in London and was currently laying in his bed in the hotel with a smug grin on his face. He wouldn't have been able to do this if Jess hadn't already sent him her new address.  
Suga was ready to spend a whole month with Jess not just the few weeks she was expecting. He couldn't wait to see her face when he turned up on her door step tomorrow, but for now he made himself comfortable and drifted off to sleep with his smile still plastered on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Suga was up early and packing his stuff back in his suit case. As he took a last glance around the room to make sure he had everything, his phone rang.   
"Hi Namjoon."  
"Hi. I just wanted to make sure you got there ok."  
"Oh shit, I forgot to message you! Yeah I'm fine. I'm just on my way to Jess' now."  
"Ok, have fun and tell her we all said Hi."  
"Yea I will do....and thanks joon!"  
"For what?"  
"I know we were supposed to busy these next few weeks...."  
Namjoon cut him off.   
"I have NO idea what you mean..."  
"Yeah, ok. See you all soon."  
"Yea, stay safe...both of you. Bye."  
Suga wasn't sure what strings Joon had pulled but it gave him a few extra weeks with Jess and he loved Joon for it.   
He walked out his room to go and check out. 

Jess was just getting out of bed when her doorbell went. Jess huffed.   
"KT I swear to god imma...."  
Jess flung the door open and stopped short.   
"S—Suga?"  
He grinned widely, happy that he had managed to surprise Jess like this.   
"B-but your supposed to be working."  
Suga walked towards Jess and she backed up to let him in. She was stunned and he took full advantage. He dropped his bag shut the door and grabbed Jess. Suga lifted her and flipped her over his shoulder.   
Jess squealed.   
"Bedroom?" He asked.   
Jess guided him the right way and was promptly thrown on to her bed when they reached her room.   
Suga stood over her as he took his jacket and T shirt off.   
Jess finally came back to her senses and pulled at his waist pulling him closer to her so he was stood between her legs. She reached up to run her hands over his bare chest.   
"Oh no! Your not allowed to touch me....or yourself."  
Suga pulled Jess' top off and grabbed her hands. He held them together with one hand and pulled a long piece of black ribbon out of his pocket. Jess gasped as she realised what was about to happen. Suga looked down at her.   
"Your ok with this?"  
Jess could only nod, she was far too turned on to form words.   
Suga tied her hands together at her wrists and pushed her back on the bed. He pushed her arms above her head.   
"They stay there or I will spank you."  
Jess groaned and squeezed her thighs together as her pussy clenched. She wasn't sure if she had found a new kink or if it was just coz it was Suga. Jess has always wondered if he had the capability for this....no need to wonder anymore.   
Suga pulled at her sleep shorts and she lifted her hips to help him get them off. His head disappeared as he went to his knees.   
Jess felt his finger run up her thigh and pulled her legs wider as the finger got higher, but it stopped just short of her pussy and it started to climb the other thigh. Jess whimpered as again it came up short of where she really needed to be touched.   
"I told you, you would be punished...." Suga murmured against the inside of her thigh.   
Suga stood up and removed the rest of his clothes. Jess didn't think she would ever get use to the size of his cock, even if she got forever to look at it.   
Suga leaned over Jess careful not to touch her body and pulled her arms forward and pulled her to standing.   
"Remember when you told me it was better when your mouth was on my cock?"  
Jess nodded and dropped to her knees not having to be told what to do.   
Suga held the base of his cock and guided it into Jess' mouth. She didn't have a chance to tease him, he thrust straight in hard and deep causing Jess to gag. Jess managed to swallow and start sucking as Suga thrust his hips in and out, groaning loudly. (Another good reason to have her own space).   
"Jesus....J-Jess....fuck."  
Jess knew she was good with her mouth and smiled round Suga's cock as she felt it twitch in her mouth. Just as he was pulling his cock out of her mouth, Jess hummed causing him to twitch again.   
"Do I have to make your punishment worse?"  
Jess looked up at him through her eyelashes and gave him her best innocent look. It didn't work.   
Suga hauled her up to her feet turned her around and pushed himself up to her back so his cock was wedged in her ass crack.   
"On your hands and knees...." he whispered in her ear. It raised goosebumps over her skin and she shivered.   
Jess crawled into to the bed, ass in the air ready for him. She cried out as he slapped each ass cheek and she dropped to her elbows as the sting became pleasure she'd never experienced before.   
"Hmmm I think my baby girl liked that." Suga slapped her again as she groaned and buried her head in her duvet.   
"Oh yeah, baby likes being spanked."  
"P-pleeeease....."  
"Please what? I don't know what you want if you don't tell me."  
"P-p-please....f-f-fuck me."  
Suga walked up to her, ass in the air, on the bed. He put the head of his cock to her pussy, she tried to push back on it so he moved.   
"Don't make me spank you again baby."  
"Just fuck me already!"   
Jess was losing it, she was so close. The slaps more enjoyable than she ever thought possible and now she was more than ready to cum.  
Suga stepped back up to Jess and grabbed her hips as he thrust into her causing her to cry out.   
Suga thrust hard and fast ready to fill Jess with everything he had to give. He had waited weeks for this and nothing was gonna stop him from getting it.   
Jess grabbed at the sheets below her hands.   
Aaaaahh....babe....I-I'm gonna cum..."  
Suga leaned forward and pulled at her nipple which knocked Jess over the edge.   
"Fuuuucck." Suga watched her face as she came, her pussy pulling at his cock as it clenched and pulsed around it.   
"Aaahhhh.....shiiiit." Suga threw his head back as he came and came hard, buried deep inside Jess' pussy as he rode out his climax.   
When Suga recovered he pulled out of Jess, untied her wrists. He sat on the bed and pulled her close as he laid down.   
He pulled the covers up and tucked Jess into his side.   
"God, I missed you."  
"Mmm I can tell.....I missed you too."  
Suga tightened his arm around her trying to pull her closer. He would be stupid to say he wasn't scared about what he was feeling about Jess. This was a whole new experience...most girls he'd met just ended up being notches on his belt, but he didn't want that with Jess. She had something that kept him coming back for more, even when they were worlds apart.   
When he was home and he felt horny it was Jess he thought about when before it would have been some faceless woman.   
Suga came out of his thoughts as he realized Jess had fallen asleep. He turned his head into her hair and drew in a deep breath wanting to keep her scent with him always.   
"I think I'm in love with you." He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Jess woke in a daze. Well that was the best dream she'd ever had. Suga being here early and fucking her senseless.   
Just then she heard a noise coming from the other room. She got up pulled on her discarded clothes and grabbed the baseball bat she had behind her bedroom door.   
Jess walked towards the kitchen and nearly tripped over a bag on the floor in her lounge.   
That's strange......that's the exact same bag she'd dreamed Suga had with him......  
Jess lowered the bat as she walked into the kitchen and saw a half naked Suga pottering around the kitchen making coffee, of course, and something to eat.   
Jess coughed. Suga turned with a smile.   
"Oh you decided to wake up then."  
Jess dropped the bat and ran at him and jumped, luckily Suga was ready for her and caught her with his hands on her ass. She kissed all over his face and neck... everywhere she could reach.   
Suga laughed.   
"I thought it was a dream, that you weren't really here."  
"Nope I'm definitely here...buuuut I can leave if you want me too."  
"Don't you dare!"  
Suga laughed again.   
"So now we have established that I'm here and real, can I finish making breakfast for us both coz I am starving and in need of caffeine."  
Jess dropped to the floor. "Sure." She grinned.   
"So what are you doing here? I thought you still had a few more weeks to work."  
"You can thank Namjoon for that."  
"Ok I will.....what's his number?"  
Suga told her and reminded her of the time difference at the same time.   
"Well maybe he should shut off his phone at night then." Jess giggled as she wrote a thank you to Namjoon.   
Jess got a reply almost straight away.   
"Asleep huh?"  
Suga shrugged.   
"Like I told Suga I don't know what you mean......but your welcome." 😉  
Jess grinned at her phone like an idiot. They were all so sweet.   
Suddenly her phone went nuts with texts.   
"What the fuck?"  
All numbers she didn't recognise until another came up from Nmajoon.   
"Sorry." Was all it said.   
Jess opened the other texts and she laughed realising they were from the other 5 guys. All telling them to make sure they had loads of fun and V adding on the end of his......  
"Make sure he gets a good seeing too he's been a pain to live with since we left you."  
Jess couldn't help but laugh out loud at that.   
"What?"  
"Oh nothing, just V giving me instruction on how to treat you."  
Suga looked over her shoulder.   
"Oh I'm gonna kill him."  
Jess sent a text to all the guys thanking them and adding something to V's.   
"I think your in trouble when he gets home."  
"You showed him! Oh well he'll forget after a month."  
Jess heard a pfft as he looked at the text V sent.   
"Don't be so sure V."😂  
"You know you can call us by our real names."  
"He's right you know."  
"Yeah that's gonna take some getting used to....Yoongi."  
Jess cringed thinking she had the pronunciation wrong.   
Yoongi laughed.   
"Pretty good for an English girl."  
"Hmph."   
Jess crossed her arms and pretended to sulk. That earned her a back cuddle as he nuzzled her neck.   
"Now if you keep doing that then breakfast is gonna get cold." Jess murmured.   
"Better stop then....maybe later..."  
Jess smiled they had loads of time ahead of them, well not loads but a month certainly feels like it at the moment. 

After breakfast Jess decided she needed a shower, seeing as her dream was real she felt kinda funky. Yoongi joined her against Jess' better judgement but they managed to get washed and out without much more than a kiss. Guess we're shagged out. Jess stifled a laugh.   
After they had dressed in fresh clothes Jess dragged Yoongi out but not totally sure on where they should go. Yoongi would more than likely get recognised and neither of them wanted that. This was their time and they wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.   
Jess asked Yoongi what he thought of heights.  
"I'm fine with heights....why?"  
"Just a thought I've had and maybe it will give us a bit of privacy and away from people likely to recognise you."  
"Can always out a mask on."  
"Well not unless you really want to but that might draw more attention to you, it's not so much normal practice over here you know?"  
"True."  
"Come on let's go. It's still early so there shouldn't be a lot of people around."  
They arrived at the London Eye.   
"Now I see why you asked about heights."  
"You sure this is ok?"  
"Of course, or we might find out different when we're up there and I go into a blind panic..."  
"Oh god....drama queen..."  
Jess dragged Yoongi by his hand towards the entrance. The girl there looked in surprise but managed to keep her fan girl to a minimum thankfully. She looked shocked more than anything and still had a stupid grin on her face when they boarded one of the pods.   
"I think you sent her into shock." Jess laughed.   
"I'm sure she will recover....eventually."  
"Yeah and maybe you'll end up being sued for doing that to her."  
"Oh god." Yoongi groaned as he remembered that particular fan meet.   
"Sorry I couldn't help myself."  
"I think you just like my brand of punishment."  
Jess blushed at the thought of his hands slapping her ass cheeks again.   
"Yeah you definitely like it." Yoongi smirked.   
There didn't seem to be anyone else around not surprising really for a week day most people would be working.   
Jess watched as Yoongi took his seat and sat next to him. An idea flashed in her head, one sure to cause a punishment.   
As the wheel rose higher she ran her hand up Yoongi's thigh until she reached his groin. She ran her hand over his zipper and down to cup her hand round his bulge, giving it a squeeze, then passed her hand back towards her. She did all this while pretending to look at the view they had.   
Yoongi grabbed her wrist as she ran her hand back down his thigh. He growled.   
"What are you up to."  
"Huh? I don't know what you mean?"  
"Trying to get me hit and bothered in public!"  
"Well it's not quite public...."  
"Oh really."  
"Ah huh." Jess got up and dropped to her knees between Yoongi's legs. She licked harshly at his trousers and ran her teeth over the zipper pushing a little to make sure she hit the right spot. Yoongi groaned.   
"I was right.....your a menace."  
Jess pulled at Yoongi's belt and zipper and pushed her hand into his trousers. Yoongi gasped at the contact.   
When she was sure he wasn't going to stop her she pulled Yoongi's cock out.   
Jess ran her tongue over his head and slit and ran it down his cock. As she came back up she sank her mouth down his cock as far as she could go. Yoongi ran his hands into her hair and grabbing a handful moving her to pace he wanted. His head fell back against the glass as his pleasure built up.   
Jess felt Yoongi's cock twitch a couple of times and then he was moaning loudly as her mouth filled with his cum. She swallowed it down and kept sucking until he was done.   
Jess tucked Yoongi back into his trousers and looked up at him with a slight smirk on her face as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.   
As she got up and sat back down next to him he put his hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze as he said.   
"Now I have all day to think of your punishment for that little stunt."  
Jess should have been worried, maybe, but all she felt was excitement coursing through her veins.   
They spent the rest of the day taking in the some of the sight London had to offer. Afterwards they made their way back to Jess' place and crashed on the sofa.   
"Well that was a fun day....but I'm starving."  
Jess glanced at Yoongi.   
"You are loads at lunch and your still hungry."  
"Yup."  
"How about I get a pizza delivered."  
Yoongi's face lit up.   
"Sounds good."   
After they had eaten they zoned out on the sofa watching a film until Jess heard gentle snoring coming from Yoongi. She gently shook his arm knowing waking him was dangerous territory.   
"Yoongi, come on hun, come to bed."  
He grunted.   
"Hmm huh?"  
"Let's go to bed."  
Jess got up and shut off the TV and grabbed Yoongi's hands and pulled.   
"Jesus, you guys really can sleep anywhere."  
Jess managed to get Yoongi to his feet and wrapped an arm round his waist and guided him, still half asleep to the bed room.   
Jess stripped Yoongi off down to his boxers, pulled back the covers and sat Yoongi on the bed. He immediately laid on his side licked his feet up on to the bed and started to snore again.   
Jess laughed and stripped off herself, slipping into some shorts and a tank top to sleep in. She curled herself around Yoongi's back and was soon asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Yoongi and Jess spent the next few weeks in various states of undress not being able to get enough of each other. They both knew their time together was short and maybe staying holed up in Jess' flat was a waste of time but neither of them complained. 

On this particular day Jess was woken up by her phone ringing. She tried to ignore it but as soon as it stopped ringing it started up again.   
Jess heard a mumble from Yoongi.   
"If you don't answer it, I'm gonna launch it at the wall."  
Jess laughed. "Ok, ok."  
Jess looked at the caller ID.....Katie...  
"Hello...."  
"Oh you are still alive then?"  
"Yes Katie I'm still alive."  
"Would it kill you to phone or come and see your sister once in a while?"  
"I'm really sorry. I've been...Erm...occupied."  
"Yea and? I work as well you know but I still have free time."  
Jess glanced at Yoongi. He was either dead to the world or feigning sleep to listen in. Jess sighed she would have to meet Yoongi sooner or later coz as much as the time was running out before he went home she wanted this to last.   
"Jess? You still there?"  
"Yeah I'm here."  
"So when can I see my sister then?"  
"How....how about later today?"  
Jess looked over at Yoongi. Now he had his head turned to her with a smile on his face. He didn't seem fazed or angry about being presented to Katie. Jess supposed that if anyone knew the importance of seeing family it was Yoongi.   
"Yes!"   
Jess pulled the phone from her ear as Katie squealed loudly. Yoongi stifled a laugh.   
"Ok..ouch!"  
"Sorry, sorry I'm excited!"  
"You don't say. Ok I'll see you later about 3."  
"Ok. Bye."  
Jess put her phone down.   
"Is this ok with you?"  
"Of course, she sounds like fun." Yoongi grinned.   
"Oh you have no idea....you may regret this."  
"Will she know who I am?"  
"Of course, and she is likely to fan girl!"  
Yoongi laughed...this could be interesting.   
"So are we gonna have arguments over me?"  
"Pfft, don't be so full of yourself, her bias is Namjoon."  
"Ok fair enough."  
Jess was beginning to think Yoongi was planning something judging by the grin on his face.   
"What?" Yoongi asked.   
"What are you smiling about?"  
"Just pleased time be meeting your sister?"  
"Hmmm."  
Jess didn't full trust Yoongi at the moment, he was definitely up to something. 

A few hours later there was a knock at the door.   
Jess got up and opened the door. She was immediately wrapped in a pair of arms.   
"Katie.....struggling to breath here."  
"Oh well it's good to see you too."  
Katie released Jess.   
"Look I need to tell you something..."  
"What? Are you ok?"  
"Yes I'm fine...but you...you need to keep your shit together."  
"Ok now I'm getting worried."  
"I have someone here and I don't want you acting like a prick with him."  
"Him? Oooo new boyfriend?"  
"Yeah you could say that."  
Katie's face lit up and Jess shook her head. This was a bad idea. Jess grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her into the lounge. Yoongi was sat on the sofa with his back to them.   
"Katie this is my boyfriend."  
Yoongi got up and turned around.   
"Hi." He said smiling.   
There was no reply. Jess looked at Katie. Katie's jaw had hit the floor and she looked like her soul had left her body. Jess knew the feeling from when she had first met all 7 of the guys together.   
"Is she ok?" Yoongi asked.   
"Just give her a minute...I think her brain is processing what her eyes are seeing."  
It took Katie a couple of moments but finally she came round.   
"T-that's.....Suga......"  
"Yes it is."  
"What the actual.....how, when?"  
Jess sighed. Yoongi walked round the sofa and approached Jess and Katie.   
"How about I make us all a drink."he said.  
"Please." Jess replied.  
Katie watched as Yoongi left the room. Then turned back to Jess.   
"I'm still waiting on the details, sis!"  
"Ok."  
Jess didn't have to go into too much detail as Katie already knew that she had met the guys at the concert and told her about Yoongi spending his break from work with her. Yoongi came back in with some coffee's.   
"And you didn't think to tell me this?"  
"I didn't want anyone to know for now. Only us three and the other guys know he's here. I need you to keep this to yourself Katie....please."  
"Yeah of course. So......is RM single?"  
Jess dropped her head into her hand. She loved her sister but damn she was an embarrassment sometimes.   
"As far I know." Yoongi replied.   
"Seriously, don't encourage her."  
Katie grinned widely, looking between Jess and Yoongi.   
"I need to met him."  
"See? I told you Yoongi." Jess turned to her sister.   
"I'm not sure I'd be happy letting you lose around him."  
"Oh yeah coz you know him so well."  
"Actually Jess has spoken to the others almost everyday since I've been here."  
Katie's mouth dropped open as Jess smiled smugly at her.   
"Seriously? Why would you keep this from me?"  
Jess laughed as Yoongi pulled out his phone and flicked through it.   
"What are you up to?" Jess asked him.   
A grin slowly formed on Yoongi's face.   
"Oh nothing...just have to make a call."

Yoongi got up off the sofa and went into the kitchen as the phone at the other end rang. He knew who he was calling wouldn't be asleep yet and they eventually answered.   
"Hey Jimin."  
"Yoongi? Everything ok?"  
"Yeah it's great. I just wanted to see if you could help me sort something out."  
Yoongi explained his plan to Jimin who was more than willing to be an accomplice in this mission.   
"So you want this for next week?"  
"Yeah that's my last week off so it will be better done then."  
"Yeah ok I'll see what I can do. Just make sure they are free as well."  
"Yeah will do. Thank Jimin."  
"No worries. I'll let you know how it goes. Talk to you later."  
"Yeah, ok. Bye."

Jess looked up as Yoongi came back into the lounge looking smug and pleased with himself.   
"What have you done Min Yoongi?"  
"Now that would be telling."


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of days later, Yoongi woke earlier than Jess and took the opportunity to have a look around for the list of things that Jimin had told him SeJin would need.   
After about an hour he found what he needed, snapped some pictures off and sent them to Jimin to make sure they were right and sent a text asking if there was anything else. 

Jess woke with a stretch, a yawn and rolled to the other side of the bed in search of Yoongi.   
Jess came fully awake when her hands came up empty. She got out of bed and went to see where Yoongi was.   
He was sat on the sofa with his hands wrapped round a cup of coffee.   
"You're up early."  
"Oh I couldn't sleep."  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
"Not really."  
"Come tell me, what's up?"  
"I just feel bad from keeping you from your family."  
"Don't be silly I have plenty of time I can spend with Katie."  
"Hmm but you've only seen her once since I've been here and we nearly at the end of our time."  
"Which is why she can wait."  
"I still think we should go see her, she said she was off work today..."  
Jess looked at Yoongi. She couldn't help but feel there was more to this than he was letting on.   
"Ok fine, let me go get dressed."  
Yoongi watched as Jess retreated back to her bedroom with a big grin on his face. 

As they approached Katie's apartment building they saw her coming out the main door.   
"Katie!"  
Katie turned and saw them.   
"OMG! What are you doing here?""  
"Nice welcome." Yoongi laughed.   
"I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard, I was just off out."  
"Anywhere nice?" Jess asked.   
"Just some clothes shopping...you guys want to come?"  
"Erm....well I'm not sure."   
"How about you go with Katie?" Yoongi said.   
"What? What about you?"  
"I'm a big boy Jess, I can look after myself." He laughed.   
"Ok well here's the keys for my flat." Jess said.   
Yoongi groaned.   
"Can't I wait here...it's a long way back to your place."  
This was getting weirder and Jess was becoming suspicious.   
"Katie?" Jess turned to her.   
"Oh...what...yeah sure you can stay here. We shouldn't be too long."  
Katie threw her keys at Yoongi and he caught them.   
"Cool, thanks." He smiled at them.   
"Ok, well we'll see you in a bit then." Jess said.   
"No rush take all the time you need...I think my early start is catching up on me."  
"Suga is gonna be crashed out in my flat and I'm gonna miss it." Whined Katie.   
Jess and Yoongi laughed as Jess dragged Katie away. 

Yoongi went up to Katie's flat and let himself in. Time to start digging for what he needed from Katie. He kinda felt bad digging through their belongings but they would be ecstatic once they knew why he had done it.   
After searching for an hour Yoongi stopped for a coffee. While he was drinking he had to sit and think about where else Katie could have put what he was looking for. She maybe the ditz out of her and Jess but she knew how to hide stuff.   
Yoongi wandered through the flat into Katie's spare room, the one Jess used to occupy. There was a built in wardrobe in the room. He opened the door and there was a shoe box on the top shelf. Yoongi didn't hold out much hope...it could have been some stuff Jess had forgotten to take but he took it down and had a look through it.   
"YES! Finally."  
He'd found what he needed and repeated the same as he did this morning with Jess' stuff. 

By the time the girls came back, arms full of bags, Yoongi was asleep on the sofa with the TV on.   
"What have you been doing to him?" Katie asked.   
Jess flushed. "What do you mean?"  
"The guy is on a month break and here is sparked out on my sofa." Katie giggled.  
"Oh shut up. We've been enjoying our time together...that's all."  
"Yeah, I bet."  
Jess rolled her eyes. "Just go make me a drink."  
Katie laughed as she went to the kitchen.   
Jess knelt down one front of Yoongi on the sofa and looked at him. He looked so peaceful and relaxed.   
"You gonna stare at me for long?"  
Jess jumped. "Jesus! I thought you were asleep."  
"I was until two loud women came home."  
"I'm sorry babe, we would have more quiet if we'd known you were sleeping."  
Yoongi opened his eyes and smiled. "It's ok really. So did you get anything nice?"  
"Well you will have to wait and see."  
Yoongi raised an eye brow. "Oh you did that sort of shopping huh?"  
"Maybe...you'll see later."  
Katie came back in carrying some coffee's.   
"Oh she did some shopping...if you don't like it there's something wrong with you."

When they got back to Jess' flat she sorted them out some food. As they sat eating Jess looked at Yoongi.   
"So you gonna tell me what today was all about?"  
"It was about spending time with your sister."  
"That could have waited a few more days."  
"Maybe...."  
Just then Yoongi's phone rang. He got up and answered it. After greeting Jimin, Yoongi sat and listened while watching Jess.   
"Ok thanks, Jimin."  
Yoongi disconnected the call still looking at Jess.  
"So I have something to tell you..."  
Jess face dropped. She knew he could be called back at anytime but they still had just over a week left. She was gutted.   
"Yeah?"  
"So I have to go home..."  
"I figured as much." Jess tried to hold back the tears.   
"Will you let me finish?"  
Jess could only nod.   
"So I'm going back early tomorrow morning...but I want you and Katie to come with me..."  
"Oh Yoongi, I'd love to but I can't afford a flight right now."  
"Then it's lucky Jimin managed to sort seats on a flight for us all."  
"Wait...what?"  
"You and Katie...your both coming with me."  
Jess couldn't do anything but stare at Yoongi.


	14. Chapter 14

Jess had just got off the phone to Katie and now she swore she had a burst ear drum. To say Katie was excited was an understatement. She was currently packing and coming over to spend the night at Jess' so they could all leave together in the morning.   
Jess turned to Yoongi.   
"Are you sure this is ok? The other aren't going to be annoyed with us both being there?"  
"Apparently they are excited to see you and want to meet Katie. So I'm sure it's fine."  
"They're excited to see me..." Jess said doubtfully.   
"Of course, your my girl, they are happy for us."  
Jess couldn't help but smile at what Yoongi said. The only thing Yoongi hadn't told her was how long they were staying with him for and he refused to tell her as well.   
"I don't want us to have to think about that til the time comes." He had said.   
Katie arrived after a few hours, suitcase in tow and bouncing like kangaroo. Jess couldn't blame her she was excited as well.   
"So I actually get to met all the rest...like for real, in the flesh. Katie had asked for like the hundredth time.   
Jess rolled her eyes, but kept quiet she knew how Katie was feeling. It's was unbelievable that it was happening, just how she felt when she'd won the competition. 

After getting some food and calming Katie down, they finally all crashed. Yoongi and Jess in her bed and Katie on a mattress in the lounge. It was gonna be an early start but Jess didn't feel like sleeping. She started to trail her fingers up and down Yoongi's chest.   
"Can't sleep?"  
"No...but I can think of something that would help." Jess looked at Yoongi with a grin.   
Yoongi leaned over Jess and pushed her on to her back, holding himself over her.   
"Hmm and what would that be I wonder?"  
Jess lifted her legs and wrapped them round his waist and her arms round his neck pulling him closer.   
"I think you know." Jess said as Yoongi pushed his hips closer to hers so his cock was just sat at the entrance of her pussy.   
Yoongi smirked as he pushed into Jess.   
"Something along these lines." He said.   
"Mmmm..." was all the reply he got.   
Yoongi started thrusting into Jess slowly as he brought his knees closer to her ass and ducked down to suck and tease at her nipples.   
Jess got impatient and lifted her hips higher to Yoongi.   
"Faster p-please."  
Yoongi smiled round her nipple and with the next thrust moved harder and faster.   
They tried to keep quiet mindful of Katie just in the next room, but as Jess got closer to her high Yoongi had to kiss her to keep them both quiet.   
Jess moaned into Yoongi's mouth as she came. Yoongi broke the kiss and had to bury his head into Jess' shoulder to muffle his cry as Jess' pussy pulsed and pulled at his cock making him bury his cock deep into her.   
They lay panting and recovering, a voice spoke up.   
"When you've both finished I'd like to be able to sleep!"  
Yoongi lifted his head and looked at Jess. They both burst out laughing.   
"Well I thought we were pretty quiet." Said Jess.   
"Definitely quieter than normal." Laughed Yoongi.   
They heard Katie groan.   
"Ok ok we're going to sleep." Said Jess loud enough for Katie to hear.   
"Thank you!"  
Yoongi and Jess started to laugh again. Jess tucked herself into Yoongi's side as he wrapped his arm around her and it wasn't long before they were asleep. 

Jess woke the next morning to Yoongi's alarm going off on his phone and got rather annoyed until she remembered why it was going off at all let alone at a time of day that should be illegal. They both groaned as they shifted to get out of bed.   
"I'll go wake Katie." Jess said as she pulled on some sweats and a tank top.   
Yoongi just nodded as he rolled across the bed to get up.   
Jess walked into the lounge to find her sister already up dressed and jiggling her legs.   
"Not too excited then." Smirked Jess.   
"No...no I've only been up an hour or two."  
"Jesus, Katie." Jess laughed. "Make yourself useful then and make some coffee while me and Yoongi get dressed."  
"Ok...yeah...sure."  
"I think you'll be ok without any.." Jess added as an afterthought. Katie's nerves and excitement coming back up to the boil.   
Yoongi walked into the room full dressed.   
"It's a long flight, Katie and we can't have you bouncing round the plane." He laughed.   
"I'll be fine." Said Katie.   
"You might be but I'm not putting up with you hyped up on coffee for 18hrs." Jess replied.   
"18 HOURS!" Katie looked disgusted.   
"Sorry but you'll have to hold on to that excitement a little longer." Giggled Jess. 

They got to the airport and no surprise that they weren't travelling with other passengers.   
It was safer for all of them to go private, the less people knew about this and saw Yoongi with not one but two girls the better.   
Yoongi pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jimin to let him know they were all ready to go and would be with them soon. They all settled into their seats and got ready for a long flight.   
Katie was sulking at the thought of having to wait another 18 hours to see any of them let along RM. Jess turned to Katie.  
"Maybe try and get some sleep Katie, the flight will go quicker."  
"Hpfm" Katie replied, but tipped the seat back to lay down.   
Jess leaned back her seat as Yoongi did his and soon they were all sleeping the flight away.


	15. Chapter 15

There was a car waiting for the three of them as they made their way out the airport. There was very little fuss, thankfully.   
They threw their suitcase's in the boot and they bundled in the car.   
Katie had been uncharacteristically quiet.   
"You ok Katie?"   
"Yeah I'm ok Jess."  
"Really...coz you've been very quiet since we got off the plane."  
"I'm nervous...ok."  
"There's nothing to be nervous about."  
"Yeah easy for you to say at least you've been in contact with them since you met them. I'm meeting them for the first time...and you have Yoongi to hide behind!"  
Jess laughed.   
"Ok you can use Yoongi as shield if you don't want to see Namjoon up close...."  
"Hey no! I didn't mean that!"  
"We can go and stay in a hotel....."  
"JESS!"  
"What?"   
Jess had a face of innocence as Katie glared at her.   
"We're nearly there...are you ready Katie?" Yoongi asked.   
"Yes...no...maybe...I don't know!"

The car pulled up outside the dorm. Jess opened the door and pulled at Katie's arm to try and get her moving.   
"Come on, Katie it's fine, they are a bunch of great guys."  
Katie got out the car and stood on the pavement.   
"Jess go ahead and knock, I'll be right with you." Yoongi said.   
Jess looked at Katie and pulled her suitcase behind her as she approached the door.   
Jess knocked on the door a couple of times and took a step back. She giggled as she heard shouts coming from inside and finally the door was opened and there stood Taehyung with a big grin.   
"Hey Jess! Erm...did you leave Yoongi in England."  
"Yeah, I decided I wanted you all to myself." Jess said with a grin.   
Tae laughed and pulled her suitcase out her hand.   
"He'll be here in a sec, I think my sisters nerves got the best of her."  
"Maybe we should send Joon out there." Tae said with a wicked grin.   
"No! I think she'll have a damn heart attack."  
Jess stepped through the front door as Katie and Yoongi made their way towards the door.   
Katie was white as a sheet and looked like she was ready to pass out.   
Jess put her arm out to Katie and she grabbed her hand.   
"Katie, loosen your grip please."  
"Uh huh." Katie managed as she took in Tae.   
"Is she ok?" Tae asked.   
"She'll be fine." Jess rolled her eyes and pulled Katie inside with Yoongi following behind. 

The guys, all sat in the lounge, jumped up and wrapped Jess in a big hug. Jess giggled as she heard Yoongi cough loudly.   
"You guys know she's mine right?"  
"Of course we do Yoongi, we just want to welcome her." Hobi grinned over Jess' head at Yoongi.   
"Yeah well I think you can all get off her now."  
Yoongi faked being jealous and crossed his arms across his chest.   
Hobi laughed and stepped back from Jess.   
Jimin turned to Yoongi.   
"Oh and who's this then?" He knew full well who it was they all did except Joon.   
"This is my sister, Katie. Katie, this is everyone."  
There was no need to tell her their names she knew them as well as Jess did.  
Katie was still on mute it seemed. 

Katie was NOT ok. There stood in front of her was six of the most gorgeous men...like ever.   
Katie's body registered Yoongi's hand squeeze her shoulder and she turned to look at him. He smiled down at her.   
"Hi." Katie squeaked.   
Katie felt her eyes being drawn back to Namjoon over and over again and he kept looking at her making her want to hide, it was an intense look he had.   
Jimin was the first to move, he put an arm round Katie.   
"Let me show you where your sleeping."  
Katie just nodded. Internally she was screaming. Park Fucking Jimin had his arm round her...HOLY FUCK!! She threw a look over her shoulder at Jess, who was laughing. She probably knew Katie was having an internal breakdown.   
Jimin guided her down the hall.   
"You have my room for now, I'm bunking with JK."  
For now? Was there somewhere else they were going to go.   
Jimin opened the door and showed her inside.   
"I've cleared my stuff out so make yourself at home, get settled and come and join us in a little bit, ok?"  
Katie nodded. "T-thanks."  
"No problem."  
Jimin left the room and Katie collapsed on the bed shoved her head in the pillow and screamed.   
It was pretty overwhelming and she wasn't sure she was gonna get used to having BTS as part of her everyday life for a while.   
Katie's thoughts turned to Namjoon. He was as gorgeous in the flesh as he was in pictures, she didn't think pictures or videos did any of these guys justice.   
Namjoon had just stood there staring at her and that was disconcerting. Was he upset she was there?   
Katie shook her head as she heard a knock at the door.   
"Come in." She called.   
Jess stuck her head round the door.   
"You ok?" Jess walked further in the room.   
"Yeah I'm ok...it's...just..."  
"Yeah it's overwhelming, right?"  
Katie nodded as she started to cry.  
"Hey, what's up? Why the tears?"  
"I-m probably being daft, but it just seemed Namjoon was a bit annoyed at me."  
"What? I doubt it...Katie he didn't even speak."  
"Did you see how he looked at me? It was pretty scary."  
"I'm sure it's fine. Do you want me to ask Yoongi to talk to him?"  
"N-no! I'm probably being daft and to be honest I'm really tired."  
"Ok, well try and get some rest and I'll call you when some food is ready, ok?"  
"Ok...thanks Jess."  
"For what?"  
"For all this."  
"I think we both should thank Yoongi and the rest, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I will...later."  
"Ok hun, get some rest."

Jess left Katie's room and hoped she would try and get some sleep, it had been a long day even if they did sleep most of the flight.  
Jess walked back to the lounge, everyone turned to look at her.   
"Ok, that's gonna take some getting used to." She laughed.   
"Is she ok?" JK asked.   
"Yeah, she just a little jet lagged and overwhelmed I think. I told her to try and sleep and I'd get her when we eat."  
Yoongi glanced at Jess as she sat down next to him.   
"You are sure she's ok?" He whispered.   
"Yeah, she's fine, nothing some sleep won't fix."  
Jess glanced around and noticed Joon was missing.


	16. Chapter 16

After they had all eaten and cleared away, they decided to watch a film. Yoongi knew what the next 10 minutes would be taken up with, so he quickly found a seat and pulled Jess onto his lap.   
Halfway through the film Yoongi tugged on Jess' sleeve and jerked his head to the bedroom. When Jess shook her head he shifted in his seat so that his cock was pushing against her ass. Jess turned to look at him wide eyed.   
Yoongi pushed Jess off his lap and got up himself and dragged her by her wrist to his room. 

Yoongi pushed Jess onto his bed, pushed her back and pulled her leggings and panties off.   
He wanted her and now.   
Jess scooted back onto the bed and pulled off her t shirt and bra. Yoongi stripped off and climbed onto the bed with Jess. He traced his lips up the inside of her thigh and didn't give her a chance to take a breath as he pushed his tongue into her folds and started to lick at her clit.   
Jess groaned and ran a hand into Yoongi's hair and let out a groan himself when she gripped a handful tightly. Yoongi hailed himself up Jess' body and kissed her as he pushed his cock inside her. Jess lifted her legs and wrapped them round his waist and lifted her hips to Yoongi's in time with his thrusts.   
Jess knew this wasn't gonna last long, Yoongi was in need and when he was like that he took what he wanted but he always made sure Jess was satisfied as well.   
Yoongi shifted his position slightly and it made Jess moan as he hit her spot with every thrust.   
It was long before her climax hit and her pussy clenched around Yoongi's cock making him drop his head to her neck and moan. He pushed into her a few more time and then buried himself deep as he rode out his orgasm.   
"I'm sorry." He mumbled into Jess' neck.   
"What for?"  
"Well that was all a bit quick."  
"It was fine, we're both satisfied, right?"  
He pulled his head out of her neck to look at Jess.   
"Oh most definitely." He smirked.   
Yoongi rolled off Jess and lay next to her.   
"Give me a little while and maybe we can go again."  
Jess grinned and curled into Yoongi's side, draping her top leg over his thigh.   
"You sure you can manage that..."  
He leaned over her and slapped her ass.   
An hour or so later they heard everyone stumble off to bed.   
"Ready for round two?"  
Jess giggled and pulled her self up on top of Yoongi.   
"Ready when you are."

Jin climbed out of bed. He was never gonna sleep with Yoongi and Jess being that loud. He left his room and went to kitchen. He pulled out a pan and poured some milk into it.   
"Put enough in for me please." Joon asked as he came in the kitchen.   
"They keeping you up as well?"  
"...yeah..." Joon lied.   
It was easier to say it was those at it than what was really keeping him awake. Katie was on his mind and she was reluctant to leave it.   
"We should call a sex ban." Jin said.   
"Yeah that will go down well."

Jimin and JK stripped off when they got to their room and laid in bed together.   
"So Katie seems nice...a lot quieter than Jess said though." Jimin said.   
"Yeah. I'm sure she'll perk up tomorrow when she's at least got over the flight."  
"I can think of something that has perked up."  
Jimin said as he ran his hand across JK's chest to his nipple a gently pulled on it.   
Jimin got up and straddled JK and leaned in to kiss him. The longer they kissed the harder their cocks got. Soon Jimin broke the koi's and climbed off JK, he scooted over the bed to the bedside draw and pulled out the lube. 

Yoongi and Jess were laying in tangle of limbs and just drifting off to sleep when banging noise made Yoongi swear.   
"I-is that my sister?" Jess asked.   
No that's JK's room that side so it's probably him and Jimin."  
"Oh, ok...wait, what?"  
Yoongi laughed. "Yeah they've been going a while now."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, what started as fan service became the real thing for them."  
"That's kinda sweet."  
"Wait til they really get going, then tell me how sweet you think it is." Laughed Yoongi.


	17. Chapter 17

Yoongi was shattered, shopping was bad enough but take girls with you and they managed to drag it out for longer. He groaned as he sat on his bed and slipped off his shoes. His feet were killing him.   
"Wish someone carried me." He grumbled.   
Jess laughed. "At least we're don't have to go anywhere this afternoon. We can just relax." She said as she plopped in the bed next to Yoongi.   
They got themselves comfy on top of the covers and started to relax. This was soon interrupted by hearing moans.   
"I wonder if the lounge is empty enough to crash on the sofas." Jess mumbled. She had a good idea who it was this time and didn't want to make a fuss over it but she would certainly give Katie some shit later.   
When she didn't get an answer she looked over at Yoongi. He was asleep, he really must have been shattered. Jess got up and headed for the lounge. 

"Oh, well. I was wrong." Said Hobi.   
"About what?" Jess asked.   
"I thought it was you and Yoongi at it." He laughed.   
"No, he's dead to the world."  
"Really? Man when he's tired he really can sleep anywhere."   
"Maybe it's JK and Jimin..." Tae said.   
"Nope, we're here." Jimin said as they plopped onto the sofa.   
"I know who it is." Jess smiled.   
"Well it's kind of been narrowed down now." Jin said. "And now we have to put up with 3 couples at it."  
JK got up and put his arm round Jin.   
"Well you could always join me and Jimin, if you really feel that left out."  
Jin pushed JK's arm off him.   
"No it's fine. I can control myself unlike you lot." Jin rolled his eyes.   
"How about we watch a film or something then?" Jess asked.   
"Sure. Then we can turn the volume right up." Jin looked delighted. 

Yoongi woke up to an empty bed. He got up stretched and wandered to the lounge. There he found everyone except Katie and Joon.   
"You left me." He said to Jess.   
"Sorry, but my sister and Joon were at it, I couldn't sleep through that."  
Yoongi laughed and deep down he was pleased for Katie and Joon.   
Joon needed someone like Katie, someone he could turn to. He really hoped it would work out for them.   
"I'll go and start some food then." Yoongi said.   
"Can't we get something delivered..."  
"Something wrong with my cooking, Tae?"  
"No, but I could kill some pizza."  
"Fine, I'll get it sorted."  
Tae plastered a big grin on his face. 

Yoongi got up to answer the door. He returned with several pizza boxes and spread them out on the table.   
"Jin, go and get Joon, before you all scoff it."  
Jin huffed and disappeared down the corridor.   
When he came back he sat down with a flop.   
"Yeah, it was Joon and Katie."  
Jess grinned at Yoongi who smiled back at her.   
Everyone's head turned as Joon walked into the room.   
"What?"   
"Oh he's going to go for the innocent angle." Tae smirked.   
"Oh we think you know what, Joon." JK laughed.   
"Really? Well get this out your system now, coz I won't let you embarrass Katie."  
Jess heart literally melted, he was so sweet, but Jess wouldn't let her sister off that easy.   
Jess smiled as she saw Katie emerge from the corridor.   
"And what have you been up to, dear sister?"  
Katie flushed red and ducked her head. Jess knew she wouldn't get anything out of Katie but the teasing was fun.   
"Let's just eat, shall we?" Said Joon.   
They all got settled and stuck into the pizza. 

"So does this mean I get my room back now then?" Jimin asked.   
Joon glared at Jimin.   
"What? I was just asking...besides this one snores." He nudged JK.   
"Pfft never heard you complain before." Said JK.   
"It's not my choice, is it?" Katie whispered.   
"Of course it is. What if I say you can sleep with me and you don't want to?"  
"I think your well past that stage, Joon." Hobi said.   
Katie smiled. "I want too."  
Jimin whooped. JK scowled at him.   
"Hey, I'm kidding. You can't get rid of me now." JK face smoothed out into a smile.   
After that they all settled into easy conversation.  
Jess took a look around the room. This room was filled with people who were or had become important to her, she couldn't imagine being away from any of them. Jess knew that that time would come around all too soon and her mood dropped a little at the thought.


	18. Chapter 18

The girls had been with the boys a week now and only had one week left with them. Yoongi wanted to be totally selfish and keep Jess locked up in his room with him.   
Yoongi rolled over gently and watched Jess sleeping. She looked so peaceful. She was so beautiful...inside and out and it was going to be heart breaking to lose her again. Yoongi was desperately trying to think of ways for them to spend time together again but it wasn't easy with their busy schedules and Jess having to work as well, let alone being in a whole different country.  
Yoongi got up and left Jess sleeping and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast.  
"Morning." Said Joon as he walked into the kitchen.   
"Hey."  
"We need to talk about the girls last day here."  
"Oh."  
"Well I was thinking of us doing something for them, make it special."  
"Yeah, sounds good."  
"What sounds good?" Jess appeared in the doorway.   
"Myself and Yoongi have to do a bit of work later today. It shouldn't take us too long."  
"Oh, no problem. I'm sure the guys can keep us entertained." Jess smiled.   
Joon grabbed his coffee and as he left Yoongi said.   
"Come find me when your ready to get it done."  
"Yeah, ok."

Joon caught up with Yoongi as Katie was moving her stuff into his room. He didn't know where Jess was but thankfully Yoongi was alone when Joon found him.   
They discussed what to do to make the last day special for the girls and decided that SeJin would be able to help them in their plans.   
Joon text SeJin.   
"SeJin is on the case." Joon said after putting his phone away.   
"It will be much easier to keep the girls in the dark about this with him helping us." Said Yoongi.   
"Ok, well let's go find the girls before the come to find us."

Yoongi and Joon found the girls playing video games with Jin. Jin was losing badly and that would not be good for his mood. He had a tendency to sulk if he lost. There was no way Yoongi wanted to live with a sulky Jin if he could help it.   
Both himself and Joon sat behind their respective girlfriends. Yoongi had an idea cross his mind and looked over at Joon with a grin on his face. When he had caught Joon's attention Yoongi dipped his head and started to kiss Jess' neck and watched as Joon did the same to Katie.   
Yoongi smiled into Jess' neck as he heard protest's from Katie and Jin's delight at the girls being distracted.   
Jin soon left the room as he realised the distraction technique was leading elsewhere.   
Yoongi stood up and pulled Jess to her feet.   
"Come on."  
Jess smiled as she knew exactly where they were going to end up.   
Once they got to Yoongi's room and shut the door, Jess pulled Yoongi to the bed.   
They kissed each other hungrily and pawed at each other's bodies. It wasn't long before they were naked.   
Yoongi turned Jess so she had her back to him and started to kiss her neck and play with her breasts. Yoongi hummed as Jess pushed her hips back and ground against his hard cock, sliding her folds over it and coating his cock in her juices.   
Yoongi bent Jess over so she was resting on her hands on the bed.   
"Can we try something else?" Yoongi asked as he ran his fingers into her wet folds and dragged it back up to her ass and coated it in her juices.   
"Y-yes." Jess knew what he wanted and was happy to do it.   
Yoongi kneeled down behind Jess. He pushed two of his fingers into Jess' pussy and tongued at her ass. Jess groaned as Yoongi's fingers moved in and out of her. Yoongi sucked on a finger on his other hand and coated it in saliva and then slowly pushed it into Jess' ass. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of both her holes as she groaned in pleasure.   
"M-more...I-I need more." Jess panted.   
Yoongi smiled as on the next stroke he pushed two fingers into her ass as Jess pushed back onto them. He spread and curled his fingers in his ass prepping her for his cock.   
As Yoongi removed his fingers Jess whimpered at the loss. Yoongi stood up and stroked his cock a few times using his juices to coat himself. He lined himself up with Jess' ass.   
"Ready?" He asked.   
Jess could only nod her head. That was all he needed. Yoongi slowly pushed his cock at her tight ass. They both moaned as he pushed further in until he was buried in her ass.   
Yoongi started to slowly thrust as Jess' hand moved down to play with her clit.   
Jess' ass was so tight Yoongi didn't think he'd last too long like this.   
"F-f-faster, b-baby...please." Jess groaned.   
Yoongi grabbed Jess' hips and thrust harder and faster driving them both closer to their climaxes.   
Jess legs started to tremble and she rubbed at her clit faster and pushed back harder onto Yoongi's cock. She cried out as her orgasm hit her hard. Her ass clenched around Yoongi's cock and after a few more thrusts he groaned as he filled her ass up with his cum. He leaned forward and put his head on her back as he trembled and shook with his orgasm, jerking his hips as each wave hit him.   
Jess let her elbows bend and she collapsed her top half onto the bed making Yoongi pull out of her. He straightened up and got some tissues to clean her up before he lifted her and laid her on the bed. When he had cleaned himself off he climbed on to the bed next to Jess and pulled her close. She laid her head on his chest and put a arm across his waist.   
They laid together with Yoongi running his fingers over Jess' back. Yoongi could happily stay like this, with Jess curled up to him, forever. He smiled to himself as he thought of their last night and what he and Joon had planned.


	19. Chapter 19

Jess was fast asleep as Yoongi slowly rolled out of bed and crept out his bedroom. Once in the hallway he met Joon coming out of his room.   
Joon held up a key in his hand and they both walked down to Jimin's room. When Joon unlocked the door they ducked inside.   
SeJin had found everything they wanted, so the first thing they did was push Jimin's bed over to the wall and tip it on its side and they threw a blanket over it.   
They jumped when a knock came at the door.   
"Who's that?" Yoongi wondered.   
"Only one way to find out." Joon answered.   
He went to the door and cracked it. Jimin grinned at him from the other side.   
Joon let out a breath and opened the door wider, letting Jimin in.   
"I came to see if you needed a hand." Jimin said.   
"Sure, help would be good, thanks." Yoongi replied.   
The three of them worked tirelessly to get the room just how they wanted it. It went a whole lot quicker with Jimin's help.   
Yoongi stood back at the door and looked round the room.   
"This is great, they are going to love it."  
"It looks so good I might have this room back...but I think Jungkook may not like that." Jimin giggled.   
Joon looked at his watch.   
"It's 4am...I guess we should try and get a little sleep."  
With the mention of the time they all suddenly felt tired.   
"Thanks for the help Jimin." Yoongi stretched.   
"Anytime."   
They all left the room, locked it again, going their separate ways back to their bedrooms.   
Yoongi pushed his bedroom door open. Jess was still fast asleep as he stripped down to his underwear and climbed in next to her.   
They had had a busy couple of days and now it was almost time for the girls to leave. Yoongi wiped at his tear filled eyes as he pulled Jess closer to him and wrapped his arms round her.  
He soon drifted off to sleep his cheeks wet with his tears.

Yoongi woke a few hours later to Jess rubbing her pussy along his semi hard cock.   
"Mmm I could used to being woken up like this." He groaned as he looked up at Jess. She smiled back at him.   
"Well I have to make sure you don't forget about me after I leave later."  
Yoongi pulled at Jess' shoulders and kissed her deeply.   
"That's never going to happen." Yoongi said as Jess pulled her lips away from his.   
Jess straightened her hips, she held Yoongi's cock as she slid herself down onto him. Yoongi reached up and rolled Jess' nipples between his fingers causing her to moan as she rocked her hips back and forth rubbing her clit on his pelvis.   
Yoongi closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure as a million memories rushed through his brain, from that fateful day they first met right up to now. All the times they FaceTimed and millions of text messages.   
Yoongi opened his eyes as Jess' moaned loudly and rode out her orgasm. He sat up and pulled Jess to him. He buried his face in her neck.   
"I love you, so, so much." He whispered in her ear.   
"I love you too." She replied. Jess climbed off Yoongi's lap and laid back on the bed holding her arms out to him.   
Yoongi crawled over to her and pushed himself inside her and thrust slowly into her, this time they were going to cum together.   
Yoongi felt his orgasm building as he looked Jess in the eye til her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was close too.   
Yoongi thrust into Jess, harder, a few more times and they cried out together as their orgasms hit them.   
Yoongi ran his arms under Jess and put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up to him and held her never wanting to let her go. Not out of this room, not out out of this country, just wanting to stay as they were for as long as possible.   
Yoongi felt his shoulder getting wet as he felt Jess quietly sobbing in his arms. This was so unfair and he wished he knew a way to make this better, but he couldn't and that's what hurt the most. No matter what was ahead of them he could do nothing to make this moment any easier.   
Yoongi pulled Jess off his shoulder and lifted her head. He gave her a sad smile, knowing exactly what she was feeling. At that moment Jess stomach rumbled.   
"Let's go get some breakfast,huh?" He said as he wiped at Jess' eyes.   
Jess drew in a deep breath and nodded. She was determined to enjoy the rest of today. Their flight wasn't until later tonight so they still had the whole day.   
Jess climbed off Yoongi's lap and started to dress as Yoongi sat and watched her. He never thought it was possible to love someone as much as he loved his 6 brothers and his family but there it was right in front of him, getting dressed. Jess turned to him and gave him a smile.   
"I'll be out in a sec." he said. Jess nodded and walked out as the tears he'd been holding back fell from his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Yoongi was lost. He had got so used to having Jess with him that now she was gone it didn't feel right.   
Saying goodbye had not been easy but it would have been a whole lot harder had they been allowed to go to the airport with the girls.   
It had been a whole month since they had left and Yoongi had noticed that it wasn't just him and Joon who missed the girls the other 5 did too. The mood in the dorm had been very subdued and even Jin and Taehyung weren't their usually playful selves. 

They all had work to do now ready for the next album. Yoongi took to locking himself in his studio for hours but nothing was getting done. He felt like he was slowly losing his mind. Yoongi glanced at the clock on his bed side table. It was still early but he wasn't worried about the time here. It would be 4pm in the UK now. Yoongi wanted to text Jess but even that was becoming hard. They were both ok while they were chatting but saying goodbye opened the wounds all over again.   
There was a knock at his door.   
"GO AWAY!"  
He wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone right now.  
"Is that any way to speak to your manager?"  
"Sorry SeJin...I'm just not feeling too great."  
"Still missing Jess?"  
"Yeah. I thought maybe it would have eased off now...but clearly I was wrong."  
"What if I told you there was a way we could possibly bring the girls back for good?"  
Yoongi stared at SeJin.   
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, I can't go into detail and it may not work but I thought you'd like to know that we are trying...for you and Joon."  
"It's not just us that miss them you know."  
"Yeah, we have noticed a change in the others as well. Which is why we are trying this. We need all 7 of you on top form, especially now."  
"Do the girls know about this?"  
"No, not yet, but they should do soon enough. They won't know that we are involved. We pulled a few strings to pull this off."

As SeJin was sat in Yoongi's room speaking to him, Jess was just walking through her front door. Her phoned pinged as she set her bag on the coffee table. Jess pulled it out her bag hoping it was a text from Yoongi, she hadn't heard from him in a while and she was starting to worry.   
The number was one she didn't recognise.   
"You're invited to attend an interview for the following job."  
The details followed below, the address and date of the interview.  
Jess did a double take...the address was a company in Seoul!  
As Jess stood looking at the text, her phone rang. It was Katie.   
"Jess? You will never guess..."  
"You got an invite to attend an interview for a job in Seoul."  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
"Think about that for a second..."  
Jess stayed quiet as Katie thought about it.   
"Oh My God! You got one too!"  
"And we get there in the end..."  
"Hey!"  
"So are you going to tell Namjoon?"  
"No...I don't think so. I don't want to get his hopes up."  
"So your going to spend time in Seoul and not see him..."  
The line went quiet again.  
"Why don't we just wait and see how long we are there for first."  
"Yeah...yeah. That's a good plan."  
"Katie I've got to go...I've got another call...it's Yoongi."  
"Ok, speak to you later."

Yoongi couldn't contain his excitement as he pulled out his phone and rang Jess.   
"Hey."  
"Yoongi? I was starting to worry about you."  
I'm fine, we've just been really busy."  
Yoongi wasn't allowed to let on that he knew about the interviews so had to try and control his mouth.   
"I was thinking we could meet up at our UK concert when it comes around."  
"Yeah of course. I've been saving some money...Katie too...so we can come and see you guys again."  
"Ah that would be great. Everyone misses you both you know."  
"Yes, Tae reminds me every so often."  
Jess smiled at the memory of Tae's messages. He had initially sent her crying emojis and stickers but now she got the occasional sticker stating that he missed her. Apparently he had been doing the same with Katie.   
Jess stomach rumbled loudly.   
"Are you hungry?"  
Yeah, I've not been long home from work."  
"Ok go eat baby. We'll talk later ok?"  
"Ok...love you Yoongi."  
"Love you too Jess."  
Jess disconnected the call.   
As Jess was cooking her dinner another text came through, same number as before.   
"Your plane tickets and details of your hotel reservation should arrive in a few days. Please let us know if these dates are not convenient."  
Jess stared at the text. This was amazing. It had been a month since they had left the dorm and the guys and she missed them all so much. Jess couldn't wait to see them all again and her excitement built as she sat and ate her food. 

When the plan tickets arrived a few days later Jess was shocked to see that there was no return date. The tickets were open ended. Jess thought that maybe if Katie and Jess got the jobs they would be asked to start straight away. Jess had been saving up her holiday allowance from work for going to see the boys but now she may need it to serve as her notice period. Jess and Katie would be leaving for Seoul in a few days.  
"Better start packing." Jess thought. She sent a text to Katie to make sure she had also started to get ready to go.   
"Of course I've started...the day we got the text messages!"  
Jess laughed and shook her head at her phone.


	21. Chapter 21

Jess was nervous. To get this job would mean the world to her. Everything would be so much easier for her and Yoongi. Jess was under no illusion about his schedule, she knew they were busy but at least if she was closer it would be easier for them to get even an hour together. 

Yoongi knew Jess should at least be waiting to board her plane now. He kept glancing at his phone waiting for at least a text from her. He felt sure she would have told him what was going on.   
"It's happening Yoongi. Calm down." Tae our a hand on his shoulder.   
"Yeah, I know. I just thought she would have told me."  
"Maybe she doesn't want to give you false hope. You know this job isn't for certain."  
"I know."  
"When is the actual interview?"  
"Day after tomorrow."  
"Maybe wait til then before worrying too much huh?"  
Just then Jimin and Jungkook in laughing, arms around each other's waists.   
"Oh for god sake! Will you two knock it off!"  
Yoongi got up and walked out.   
"Ok, what's with him?"  
Jimin nudged Jungkook.   
"Jess..."  
"Oh right. She's coming over today?" Jungkook asked.   
"Yeah. Jess should be getting on the plane about now." Tae answered.   
"So what's up with Yoongi?" Jimin asked.   
"He's probably feeling the same as me." Joon answered walking into the room.   
"You've not heard from Katie?"  
"No."  
They all hated seeing Yoongi and Joon like this, but something told Tae it would work out in the end. 

Jess her seat on the plane next to Katie. She felt awful. Under normal circumstances they would have text the boys to let them know they were on their way. A few more days she told herself. Get this interview out the way and then spend some time with Yoongi while they waited to find out the results.   
Katie patted Jess' thigh and she looked at her sister. They gave each other weak smiles. Jess pushed her seat back and waited to see if sleep would claim her for a few hours at least. 

Yoongi felt bad for losing it with Jimin and JK. He just couldn't stop himself. It was easy for them. They were together 24/7. Yoongi didn't regret anything about his relationship with Jess. He just hated the distance between them. It occurred to him that the distance between them was closing every minute that passed but it didn't help. Yoongi wanted her here in his arms now. Yoongi had come to his apartment for some peace but found himself walking from room to room. When he hit his bedroom for the third time he threw himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Yoongi drifted off into a restless sleep with of Jess running through his mind. 

Jess woke with a start as the plane touched down. She had slept on and off during the flight. The girls managed to get through the airport and out into Seoul without any problems.   
As they were waiting for the car to arrive to take them to their hotel, Jess noticed Katie fiddling with her phone. Jess looked over to see her tapping out a text. Jess snatched her phone off her.   
"Hey!"  
"What are you thinking? We can't let them know yet."  
"But I feel bad, like I'm deceiving Joon."  
"I get it, Katie, I really do, but do you think it's fair to get their hopes up? What if we don't get these jobs?"  
Jess stopped as she saw tears pool in Katie's eyes. She pulled Katie into her arms.   
"Come on Katie. Let's get these interviews out the way first, huh? Then we can spend the rest of our time here with all of them."  
Just then the car arrived to take them to their hotel. 

They made their way up to their rooms to get settled. Jess looked out the window down at Seoul. It was hard being so close yet still feeling so far away from Yoongi and the others.

Jess spent the next 24 hours getting used to the new time zone and sleeping off the jet lag. She slept, ate and thought of Yoongi somewhere out there in Seoul wondering what he was doing.   
The next morning Jess woke with her alarm. Today was the day and Jesus she hadn't felt this nervous since she had first met the boys.   
Jess showered got dressed and walked next door to Katie's room. She knocked on the door. Katie answered, bag in hand, bouncing with nervous energy.   
"You promise that as soon as we are out of there we can call the boys."  
"Well I was thinking of doing something else first."  
"Oh Jess. Come on. I have done everything you asked up to now."  
Jess grabbed Katie's arm and dragged her down the corridor.   
"Just hear me out, ok?"  
Katie groaned as she pushed the button for the elevator.   
By the time they reached the ground floor, Katie had to concede that Jess' idea was a good one.   
"Ok, we can do that, but straight after we come out!"  
"Of course." Jess grinned. 

Yoongi was a ball of nerves as he looked at the clock for the hundredth time. Jess should be in her interview now. Yoongi prayed to every possible god that it went well for her. Yoongi laced the lounge until Jin spoke up.   
"Yoongi, for the love of god will you sit down! Your driving me insane!"  
Yoongi plonked himself on the sofa next to Jin and started jiggling his leg.   
Jin glared at him and huffed as he pushed down on Yoongi's knee.   
"STOP!"  
"Sorry." Yoongi mumbled.   
Yoongi tried to tune in to whatever it was that Jin was watching on TV.   
Yoongi's phone rang. He looked up and noticed that a couple of hours had passed. He grabbed his phone.   
Yoongi smiled, a FaceTime from Jess, finally.   
He answered and Jess' face filled the screen.   
"Hi." Jess beamed at Yoongi.   
"Hi."  
"Guess where I am?"  
Yoongi thought he knew but decided to play along.   
"At home?"  
Jess laughed and moved the screen further from her face.   
"Nope! Can you get Joon, please?"  
"Erm...sure. Why?"  
Katie's face came into view.   
"Coz I want to see him." Katie said.   
"Oh, ok."  
Jess and Katie crowed the screen as Yoongi went to Joon's room. He knock on the door. When Joon answered, Yoongi said.   
"We have a call." He stood with his back to Joon so he could be seen too.  
"So come on, where are you?" Yoongi asked.   
Jess moves the screen back further.  
Joon tapped Yoongi's shoulder.   
"That's the front door!" He said.   
Katie giggled. "Is it? I hadn't noticed."  
Yoongi ran for the door followed closely by Joon. He threw open the door but the girls weren't there.   
"I could have sworn..." Joon trailed off.   
Yoongi looked at his phone and the scene behind the girls had changed. Both smiled sweetly at them then hung up.   
"What the..." Joon started.   
Both boys found their eyes being covered by hands.   
"Turn around." They heard Jimin say.   
They both turned, eyes still covered.   
"Ready?" Jimin asked.   
"Jimin I swear...just uncover my eyes!" Yoongi growled.   
Jimin chuckled as the hands were removed from their eyes.   
There in front of him was his girl. Jess. Yoongi grinned and scooped her up in his arms in a hug and rained kisses on to her face.   
He pulled away to look at her.   
"But how did you get in here?"   
"With our help." Jimin and Jungkook stood behind them.   
"We smuggled them in through Jimin's old bedroom window." Jungkook smirked.   
Yoongi and Joon turned to them.   
"Thank you. This was a great surprise." Joon grinned.   
The other 3 came out the lounge and enveloped the girls into a huge group hug.


	22. Chapter 22

Jess woke in a daze not recognizing her surroundings. She rolled onto her side and came face to face with a still sleeping Yoongi. The events of yesterday came flooding back. They were in Yoongi's apartment and they had celebrated their privacy several times.   
Jess smiled and gently climbed out of bed not wanting to wake Yoongi. After using the bathroom Jess made her way to the kitchen, coffee on her mind.   
As she was pouring the coffee, two arms slid around her waist as Yoongi's face nuzzled into her neck.   
"Good morning." Jess said as she tilted her head to the side.   
"Mmm." Was all she got in return.   
"I didn't want to wake you."  
"It's ok, you didn't wake me. Apparently we are going out today with the others. All 5 messaged me to make sure we were up."  
Jess giggled. It wasn't usually a good idea to be in the same room as Yoongi if you had to wake him up...the air would turn blue, so mass text assault was probably the best way. 

Once they were dressed they headed out. They were meeting the others at the dorm. They all had a rare day off and decided to head to the nearest beach to enjoy the good weather.   
They managed to find a nicely secluded spot that gave them all some privacy from prying eyes. They had blankets laid out to sit on and they all settled and talked about what they had been up to in the last month they had been apart. Jess knew the guys were coming up to a busy time but at the moment she was just happy to be here, knowing that, for the next few days at least, Yoongi would be coming home to her.   
"Jess come down to the water with me?" Katie asked.   
"Sure." She held up her hands for Katie to help her up.   
The guys watched as the sisters chased and splashed each other.   
"They find out tomorrow, right?" Hobi asked.   
Joon nodded. "Yeah."  
"It's not going to be the same without them."  
"Hey! Can we wait and see what happens tomorrow before we start acting like they are on the plane already!" Yoongi said.   
"Sorry." Hobi hung his head.   
"We know it's not a certain thing but we can try and stay positive." Joon said.   
"Ok, enough depressing thoughts. Let's go and join the girls." Jimin said getting up.   
Jess was the first to see 7 strapping guys running towards them and let out a shriek. She tried to run through the waves but Yoongi caught her. He picked her up bridal style and walked further into the water.   
Jess realised what was about to happen.   
"No! Yoongi....please..."  
She was unable to finish her sentence as Yoongi let go off her and she dropped into the water. Yoongi stood laughing but soon stopped as he felt a pair of hands grab his knees and pull. His knees gave out and he landed on his ass waist deep in the water. Jess surfaced and looked at Yoongi laughing.   
The rest of the day was spent in much the same way. At some point they split into youngest versus eldest. The older ones were severely out numbered with Jess and Katie there.   
Jess noticed that Jungkook was missing from the pandemonium but soon spotted him with his camera capturing the day as the rest of them continued to try and drown each other.   
Eventually a truce was called and they went back to the dorm tired and hungry. 

Once everyone was settled into a clean, dry change of clothes, food was ordered and sat down eating and laughing about the day they had spent together.   
Jess slumped into the sofa, belly full and tired. Today had been a great day and had taken her mind off getting her interview results tomorrow. Yoongi sat beside her and she snuggled up to him as she felt her eyes getting heavy.   
Yoongi watched Jess as she slowly fell asleep. He would move them to bed soon but for now he just let her relax, tomorrow was going to be a hard day for all of them to get through until they got the news they were waiting for. 

When Jess woke the next morning she was in Yoongi's bed at the dorm but she was alone. Yoongi had left her a note on his pillow. Jess grabbed and read through it. Yoongi had had to leave early with the others and didn't want to wake her and he would see her later when they got back.   
Jess met katie in the kitchen and they sat drinking coffee in silence. After about 10 minutes Jess finally spoke.   
"I can't stand this! Let's watch TV or something please!"  
Katie nodded and followed Jess to the lounge.   
They were about half way through the film they had decided to watch when Jess' phone rang. Jess answered her phone and after greeting the caller stood and listened for about 5 minutes until she thanked the caller and hung up. Jess was stunned.   
"So?" Katie asked as she shook Jess' shoulder. Before Jess could answer Katie's phone rang.   
Jess watched as Katie answered the call, listened then watched as her face crumpled as she hung up.   
"Kate?"   
Katie didn't even answer as she ran out the room. Jess followed her but Katie had locked herself in Joon's room.   
"Katie?" Jess knocked on the door.   
"Just-just leave me alone...please!"  
Jess knew then that Katie didn't get the news they had hoped for and her heart broke for her sister and Namjoon.   
How was Jess supposed to tell Katie that she had got her job and she was staying in Seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll leave Jess and Yoongi's story here and follow them in "her sister" as now most of this will revolve around Katie and namjoon. Thank you to everyone for reading this far. I hoped you liked it. See you in "Her Sister" 😊


End file.
